Novia falsa
by princessoftherock
Summary: Sucrette y Alexy empiezan a salir para poner celoso a el ex de Alexy, pero ¿ Que pasa cuando Alexy empieza a sentir algo por Su ? ¿ Ella sentira lo mismo por el ?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a ChinoMiko

Alexy pv:

Estaba furioso, aun no puedo creer, como pude haber salido tanto tiempo con él, pero para mi mala suerte, lo sigo queriendo. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, porque alguien me toco el hombro, levante la vista y vi que se trataba de mi mejor amiga Su

-¿Otra vez Marco? – me pregunto, mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-Como siempre – le dije y apoye mi cabeza en su regazo, ella empezó a pasar sus dedos por mi pelo, eso siempre me relajaba. – Es que no puedo creer como pude perder tanto tiempo con el

-Pero lo sigues amando – dijo Su, yo asentí la cabeza – Porque no hablas con él y le dices que quieres volver

-Porque quiero que el luche por mí, una vez – le dije molesto. Su siguió pasando su mano, por mi pelo. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea - ¿Quiero que seas mi novia? – Sucrette abrió los ojos, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. Esa reacción me hizo recordar cuando le confesé que me gustaban los chicos

-¿Que dijiste? – me pregunto, mientras levanto la ceja

-Novia falsa – le dije – Marco es muy celoso y en especial de ti y si sabe que yo estoy contigo, se enojara y hará todo lo posible para reconquistarme

-¿Celoso de mi? – ella pregunto sin entender.

-Si – le dije, levantando los hombros – Nunca me dijo porque razón estaba celoso de ti, pero eres la persona que más le daba celos. Entonces ¿Aceptas?

Su pv:

Después de que Alexy, me dijo la idea, fruncí el ceño inmediatamente. Nunca creí que Marco podría estar celoso de mí.

-Acepto – le dije. Alexy es mi mejor amigo y si puedo ayudarlo en algo. Lo haría con gusto, pero aun no lo puedo creer

Hola Chicas, aquí estoy con una nueva novela. Espero que les guste, acepto críticas y sugerencias .


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a ChinoMiko

Su pv:

Hoy era el dia que empezaba a " salir " con Alexy. Cuando ya estaba lista, baje a desayunar con mi tia

\- ¿ Pasa algo pequeña ? - me pregunto. Cuando no había dicho ninguna palabra en el desayuno

-No pasa nada Tia, solo pensaba - Mi tía sonrió y me beso la cabeza. Mientras se iba a trabajar. Cuando se hizo la hora de ir a la escuela, sali de mi casa y vi que Alexy, me estaba esperando en la esquina

-Hola Novia - me dijo y yo sonreí

-Hola Novio - le dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la escuela. Cuando llegamos, vi que en la entrada , Marco Hablaba con un chico mientras se rascaba su pelo color rojo. Alexy me agarro de la mano y entramos a la escuela. Me di cuenta que Marco, frunció el ceño cuando nos vio de la mano - Esta funcionando - le dije susurrando y el asintió la cabeza.

Alexy pv:

Aun no podía creer que el plan estaba funcionando. Muchas personas nos miraban sorprendidos, cuando entramos de la mano, pero teníamos que hacerlo bien, para que Marco nos crea. Mientras caminábamos de la mano, Rosa Violeta e Iris se nos acercaron

\- ¿ Desde cuando estan saliendo ? - pregunto Iris

\- Hace poco - dijo Su y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, yo sonreí, Su lo hacia bastante creíble a nuestro noviazgo y eso me alegraba bastante. Marco se nos acerco furioso, pero se calmo, cuando vio que Su y yo estábamos hablando con las chicas

\- ¡ Felicidades ! - dijo Marco, cuando se nos acerco

-Gracias - dijimos al mismo tiempo - Aun no puedo creer que sean novios

\- Pero lo son - dijo Rosa molesta

\- Besen se, si son novios tienen que hacerlo - dijo Marco. Su y yo nos miramos

Su pv:

Me molesto que Marco diga, eso como si estuviera seguro de nuestra farsa y no quería que Alexy quede en evidencia. Así que decidí hacerlo, le guiñe el ojo a Alexy y me acerque a el, el bajo su cabeza y me beso. Cuando nos separamos los dos sonreímos

\- ¿ Ahora le crees Marco ? - Pregunto Violeta

\- Si - dijo, pero no sonaba convencido. El se dio media vuelta y se fue. Teníamos que ponernos de acuerdo con Alexy, para que fuera mas creíble, para que el recupera a Marco

\- Que molesto que es - dijo Rosa , cuando Marco se fue

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo - dijo Iris

\- ¿ Hoy nos vemos en mi casa ? - pregunto Violeta

\- Obvio - dijimos las tres. Toco la campana, yo bese el cachete de Alexy y después nos fuimos a nuestra primera clase.


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de empezar, este capítulo quiero agradecer a:

Yuui Kuroyume, Auroxx G. Hernández, KirinoFujiwara y Samara C

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a ChinoMiko

Alexy pv:

Después de que Su y las chicas se fueron, yo fui a mi casillero a sacar los libros para ir a mi primera clase. Mientras guardaba los libros, escuchaba música, pero eso fue interrumpido, porque alguien me quito mis cascos, me di vuelta y vi que se trataba de Marco

-¿Que quieres? – Le pregunte, mientras cerraba mi casillero

-¿Tan rápido, te olvidaste de mi? – Pregunto Marco y yo levante mi ceja – Creí que me amabas – Una parte de mi, quería decirle "Claro que te amo ", pero no quería cancelar el plan, yo si lo amo, pero no sé, si él siente eso por mí. Así que decidí que lo mejor era seguir con el plan hasta el final.

-Si yo también lo creí – le dije- Mientras cerraba mi casillero y me iba a mi primera clase. Aun no podía creer que me había atrevido a hacer eso, pero sonreí cuando vi que Marco no se había movido

Marco pv:

Alexy nunca me había hablado de esa forma. Sabía que era una mala influencia para Alexy esa chica, desde que me la presento lo supe y ahora me está dando la razón. Alexy es totalmente diferente, cuando no está cerca, de esa idiota. Tenía que volver a alejarlo de Sucrette y que vuelva conmigo y para eso tendré que volverlo a enamorar, pero sin que nadie lo sepa. No quiero que nadie sepa que me gustan los chicos. Sería una vergüenza para mí, que alguien lo descubra. Pero me gusta demasiado Alexy y no quiero que este cerca de Sucrette.

-Marco – me di vuelta y vi que se trataba de mi mejor amigo Damon. Inmediatamente sonreí, sabía que a él, le parecía linda y dulce Sucrette cuando la vio por primera vez, él me ayudaría a que Sucrette y Alexy rompieran su "Relación". – Vamos a clases – yo sonreí y fuimos directamente al salón. Cuando pasamos por la mesa que estaba sentada Sucrette, Damon le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Si definitivamente Damon sería muy importante para mi plan, sabía que Alexy era celoso y si veía a su noviecita coqueteando con alguien más, obviamente se enojaría y yo aprovecharía eso para alejarlo y que vuelva conmigo.

Damon : Alto, piel pálida, musculoso , Pelo negro , con puntas azules, ojos color verde-grisáceo. Tiene un tatuaje que dice " Si amas a una persona, déjala libre ". Es muy amigable con todas las personas- También es muy inocente y no se da cuenta que Marco lo utiliza. Esta enamorado de Sucrette

Marco: Alto, moreno, pelo color rojo-naranja, musculoso, Ojos azules. Tiene vergüenza de que alguien descubra que le gustan los chicos. Es arrogante y orgulloso. Siempre utiliza a los demás para cumplir con sus objetivos. Odia a Sucrette, desde el primer momento, porque ella descubrió su secreto.

¿ Que les parece ? Conocemos a un nuevo personaje y el es Damon, va a ser muy importante, para la relación de Su x Alexy


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de empezar, este capítulo quiero agradecer a:

Yuui Kuroyume, Auroxx G. Hernández, KirinoFujiwara y agus nekita

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a ChinoMiko

Su pv:

Después de que la primera clase termino, fui a mi casillero. Damon se acerco a mí, con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Hola Su – me dijo

-Hola Dam – así le suelo decir. Aunque es el mejor amigo de Marco, el y yo siempre nos llevamos bien.

-Me entere que sales con Alexy – yo asentí la cabeza – Es un chico muy afortunado

-¿Por qué? – le pregunte

-A cualquier chico, le encantaría tener una novia, tan dulce, sincera, buena amiga y muy hermosa – dijo y mis mejillas. Inmediatamente se tiñeron de Rosa - y que se hace más hermosa, cuando se tiñen sus mejillas

-Gracias – le dije

-Tu también eres muy guapo – le dije – y buena persona

-Pero muy lento – dijo

-¿Lento? – le pregunte

-Si, porque me demore mucho en pedirte que salieras conmigo – yo le sonreí de inmediato y él me devolvió la sonrisa

Damon pv:

Al principio me sentía un idiota, por decirle la mitad de mis sentimientos a Su. Ahora ella está con Alexy, pero era tan lindo, ver sus mejillas teñida de rosa.

-Algún día deberíamos salir, como amigos, tu Alexy y yo – le dije – obvio ¿Si tú quieres?

-Le preguntare a Alexy – ella dijo, yo le sonreí. Un poco de su pelo se le soltó del broche y yo se lo puse detrás de la oreja. En eso toco la campana y yo me fui a mi otra clase

Su pv:

Después de que se fue Damon, yo cerré mi casillero y me fui a mi próxima clase. Cuando llegue a mi clase, me senté al lado de Alexy, el me sonrió.

-¿Que hablabas con Damon? – me pregunto, mientras me agarraba la mano, porque Marco entro al salón

-Me felicitaba por nuestra relación – le dije – y quería saber si algún día, nos gustaría salir con él, como amigos

-Me encantaría – dijo Alexy – Si se aleja de Marco, es buena persona – Yo asentí la cabeza y decidí prestarle atención a la clase

Damon pv:

Mientras me dirigía a mí otra clase, Marco se acerco a mí

-¿Acepto? – me pregunto

-Dijo que se lo preguntaría a Alexy – el asintió la cabeza - ¿Por qué quieres que salgamos los tres?

-Tu y Alexy, se llevan bien y como Sucrette es la novia de Alexy, creo que deberían llevarse bien los 3 – el dijo. Yo asentí la cabeza, tenía la suerte de que Marco, no supiera que estoy enamorado de Sucrette, porque si lo supiera no dejaría de molestarme

Marco pv:

Tan ingenuo Damon, no se da cuenta que lo estoy manipulando y que solo quería que Alexy, vuelva a mis pies. El seguramente piensa que no se dé su enamoramiento por la idiota y me alegra que no sepa eso. Fui a mi segunda clase y cuando entre, vi que Alexy le agarro la mano a su "novia". Todavía no puedo creer que ese prototipo de mujer, haya logrado que Alexy me olvide. Eso no puede ser, a mí nadie me olvida.

¿ Que piensan del acercamiento Damon x Su ? ¿ Que piensan de Marco ?


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a ChinoMiko

Su pv:

Cuando las clases habían terminado. Tuve que ir a mi casa a buscar ropa, para quedarme en la casa de Rosa, este fin de semana, mis padres están de viaje y me quedare en la casa de ella. Alexy me acompaño a mi casa y entramos los dos, para ir a mi habitación. Alexy me ayudo a preparar el bolso.

"Entones ¿Vamos a salir con Damon? "Le pregunte.

"¿Que tienes con Damon? ¿Te gusta? "Alexy me pregunto con el ceño fruncido

"Me parece una buena persona, y es solamente un amigo "le dije

"Para vos será solamente un amigo, pero para el no "yo levante la ceja "¿nunca te das cuenta Su?

"¿De que no me di cuenta? "Le pregunte

"Déjalo "dijo Alexy "Tengo que llevarte a la casa de Rosa "Salimos de mi casa y Alexy, me acompaño hasta la casa de Rosa. Cuando llegamos a la casa de Rosa, toque el timbre. Alexy me dio un beso y Rosa me abrió. Cuando entre salude a las chicas y después me dirigí al baño para ponerme el pijama. Cuando Salí, vi que Rosa, Violeta, Iris y Melody me miraban

"¿Qué?" les pregunte

"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Alexy te gustaba? "Pregunto Rosa "Creí que era tu amiga "

"Lo eres "le dije mientras abrazaba a Rosa "Lo que pasa, es que me tomo por sorpresa "

"Cuéntanos "dijo Violeta

"Hace unas semanas, Alexy y yo estábamos viendo películas y me di cuenta que estaba pensativo "le dije "yo le pregunte y él me dijo que quiere hacer algo pero no se anima, porque piensa que me puedo enojar, yo le pregunte que era y él me pregunto si queríamos salir en una cita, al principio me tomo por sorpresa, pero después acepte. Al día siguiente fuimos al cine, me dejo elegir a película, me compro golosinas y después me acompaño a mi casa. Cuando llegamos, nos sonreímos y me beso "Todas las chicas sonrieron "y ahí se arrodillo y me pregunto si quería ser su novia

"¡Que dulce! "Dijo Melody

"Si, es muy dulce "le dije. En eso lego la pizza y empezamos a comer

Alexy pv:

Cuando llegue a mi casa, fui directo a mi habitación, vi que Armin estaba jugando, con su Psp como siempre, yo tire mi mochila en el piso y después me acosté en la cama

"¿Qué te pasa?" me pregunto

"Nada "le dije

"Alexy, soy tu gemelo, a mi no me podes mentir "el me dijo. Yo lo mire a los ojos y le conté todo a Armin "No me gusta "

"¿Porque?" le pregunte

"Estas jugando con los sentimientos tuyo "dijo

"¿Por qué? Quiero que Marco me pida perdón "

"No, porque sé que te gusta Su "él me dijo

"A mí no me gusta "le dije

"Si niégalo, todo lo que quieras, pero yo te conozco "dijo Armin y volvió a su Psp "Pero no te obligare, tu solo te darás cuenta "yo rodee mis ojos. Yo no siento nada por Su, solo es una amiga. Además yo estoy enamorado de Marco


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a ChinoMiko

Su pv:

Al día siguiente cuando me levante, Rosa me permitió darme una ducha rápida y después me cambie. Para bajar a desayunar con ella,

-Dime la verdad – dijo Rosa. Melody, Iris y Violeta se fueron temprano a su casa, como era viernes entrabamos más tarde

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunte

-De tu relación con Alexy – Sabia que a Rosa, nunca se le puede mentir, ella inmediatamente sabe cuando estoy mintiendo. Es mi mejor amiga y me conoce perfectamente, ella hizo cara del gatito se Shreck y yo rodee los ojos, sabía que no podía mentirle más.

-Está bien – le dije – La relación es falsa – le dije y ella sonrió. Suspire y le conté la verdad – Pero por favor no lo tiene que saber nadie

-Quédate tranquila, Marco de mi boca no sabrá nada- dijo Rosa con una sonrisa, terminamos de comer el desayuno. Cuando ya estábamos listas, salimos de su casa y nos dirigimos al instituto, mientras íbamos caminando vi a Alexy, viniendo con Armin

-Cuñadita- dijo Armin, se acerco a mí y me abrazo. Yo le devolví el abrazo, vi que Alexy frunció el ceño y yo le agarre la mano. Alexy sonrió cuando hice eso, y empezamos a caminar

Armin pv:

Cuando abrace a Su, vi que Alexy frunció el ceño, eso me demostraba que a Alexy le gustaba. Cuando llegamos al instituto Alexy y Su se fueron a comprar una botella de agua y yo me quede con Rosa

-Necesito que me ayudes – le dije

-Para demostrarle a Alexy, que siente algo por Su- yo lo mire sorprendido –Su me conto la verdad, pero me di cuenta que a Alexy no le gusta que un chico este cerca de ella

-Alexy es celoso y aunque no lo admita, le gusta Su – le dije

-Si por lo que me conto Su, Marco es solo un capricho –yo asentí la cabeza y fuimos a nuestros casilleros

Su pv:

Mientras esperaba que Alexy termine de comprar las botellas de agua. Damon se acerco a mí con una sonrisa

-Hola Pequeña-Beso mi cachete y yo le devolví la sonrisa

-Hola Damon- dijo Alexy cuando lo vio

-Vamos a salir mañana- dijo y yo mire a Alexy

-Si, vamos ir al parque de diversiones – dijo Alexy, mientras ponía un brazo alrededor mío. Damon sonrió y se fue, yo mire a Alexy, pero él no quito su brazo alrededor mío y fuimos caminando a nuestra primera clase

Damon pv:

Mientras me dirigía a mi primera clase, Marco se acerco a mí y me estorbo el paso

-Aceptaron – el sonrió inmediatamente y nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase. Aun no entiendo porque me incite tanto Marco, si yo quiero conquistar a Su, no me interesa salir con ella y su novio. Solo con Su, pero él insiste tanto que seguramente quiere ayudarme a conquistar a Su.

Marco pv:

Mi plan estaba funcionando, lo único que tengo que hacer mañana es retrasar a Alexy y que Damon pase todo el tiempo que pueda con Sucrette y ahí voy a volver a reconquistarlo, es pan comido, lejos de la idiota Alexy será muy fácil convencerlo y yo volveré a tener como siempre a Alexy haciéndome tributo como lo merezco y nadie va a evitar eso. Damon tendrá a esa idiota y yo a Alexy, después veré que Damon y ella terminen para que se quede sola .


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Amour Sucre no son míos.

Holiwis! - Se esconde detrás de un gran escudo - Se que hace mucho que no actualizo esta historia, pero espero que me sigan apoyando.

* * *

Su Pv:

Hoy era el día, me puse feliz cuando mis padres me habían dicho que podía ir, me levante temprano le ayude a mi madre a ordenar un poco la casa y después me di un baño y me puse la ropa que Rosa me había elegido para impresionar a Alexy. Cuando me fije el reloj, vi que eran las 9:00, seguramente Alexy viene en unos minutos, espere y espere, pero el no aparecía. Cuando estaba por mandarle un mensaje, sonó el timbre, fui a abrir, pero no era Alexy, era Damon. El me sonrió, cuando vio que la puerta la había abierto yo.

\- Hola Damon - le dije.

\- Vine para buscarte para que vayamos al parque de diversiones - el me dijo - Claro que si todavía tienes ganas de venir -

Estaba por contesta, cuando me llego un mensaje, abrí mi celular y vi que era de Alexy.

" Te veo en el parque, tengo algo que hacer antes"

Después de que leí el mensaje, le sonreí y le avise a mis padres que me iba. Ellos pensaban que me iba con mi amigo, pero no les iba a decir que el nos iba a ver ahí o mi padre le haría un interrogatorio para saber que "intenciones" tiene conmigo.

\- ¿ Todavía quieres ir al parque ?- Damon me pregunto preocupado.

\- Claro que si, solo pensé que Alexy vendría a buscarme - le confesé.

\- Si quieres vamos por su casa - el me dijo - para que te sientas cómoda -

\- No hace falta - le dije con una sonrisa que lo hizo sonreír - ¿ A donde esta tu auto o vamos en bus ?-

\- En ninguno de los dos - yo lo mire - traje mi moto -

\- ¿ Moto ?- le pregunte.

Era la primera vez que me iba a subir a una moto, admito que me impresionaba y me daba miedo, me di cuenta que Damon se había dado cuenta de mi miedo y puso su mano en mi hombro.

\- Si quieres vamos en bus - el me dijo.

\- No - le dije - Quiero hacerlo -

El asintió con la cabeza, el se sentó en la moto y yo detrás de el, pero no sabia como agarrarme, yo puse mis manos en su cintura, Damon agarro mis manos e hizo que lo abrace fuertemente.

\- Cierra los ojos y disfruta del viaje - me dijo el, mientras hacia lo que me pidió. - ¿ Estas lista ?-

\- Si - le dije.

Cerré los ojos cuando el arranco la moto, admito que me gusto el viaje sentir, el viento en mi cara, sentir los músculos de Damon, que se me hizo demasiado rápido cuando llegamos al parque.

\- ¿ Te gusto el viaje ?- pregunto Damon.

\- Me encanto - le dije.

\- ¿ A que juego quieres ir primero ?- el me pregunto.

\- Tengo que esperar a Alexy - le dije.

\- el te va a avisar cuando llegue, me imagino - el me dijo - Vamos a divertirnos -

\- Tienes razón, Vamos a divertirnos - le dije y el agarro mi mano.

Alexy PV:

Estaba listo para ir a la casa de Su, mi madre me había prestado el auto y tenia algo de dinero, esta semana no había ido de compras para guardarlo para el día de hoy, estaba yendo al auto de mi madre, cuando alguien grito mi nombre, me di la vuelta y vi que se trataba de Marco, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño cuando lo vi, el se acerco a mi con una sonrisa.

\- ¿ Que haces aquí ?- le pregunte - Se supone que deberíamos vernos en el parque -

\- Necesitaba hablar con vos - el me dijo.

\- Te escucho - le dije.

\- Pero no aquí - Marco dijo - Es algo importante -

\- Vamos al auto, allí podemos hablar sin que a nadie le parezca extraño - le dije.

Cuando entramos al auto, el se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y yo me senté en el asiento del conductor, nos miramos por unos segundos y le mande un mensaje a Su, sabia que esto me llevaría bastante tiempo, ojala sus padres puedan llevarla hasta el parque.

\- Se que me comporte como un idiota - el dijo - pero entendí lo que siento por ti es sincero y quiero que tengamos una relación -

\- No te creo - le dije

-Por favor dame una oportunidad - el me dijo.

\- No - le dije - Tengo una relación con Su y estoy bien -

\- No te creo - dijo el y me dio un apasionado beso.

No pude evitarlo me perdí en sus labios, cuando se separo de mi no sabia que decir, el me miro con una sonrisa que sabia que me enamoraba.

\- Te voy a conquistar Alexy - el dijo y bajo del auto.

Yo no sabia que hacer, estaba confundido, Marco nunca había reaccionado de esta forma, sera que me ama en serio, pero seguramente no quiere admitir que es Gay, es muy confuso para mi aceptar lo que paso y no se que hacer, sabia que Su era mi amiga y me entendería, le mande un mensaje a ella y le dije que me perdone que no podía ir que mañana hablaría con ella. Después de eso, volví a mi casa les explique a mis padres que no me sentía bien y me metí en la cama.

Su PV:

Me puse triste cuando supe que Alexy no iba a venir, pero estaba con Damon y cualquiera puede pensar que estamos en una cita, el trato de hacerme reir, pero solo logro una sonrisa.

\- Si quieres podemos volver a tu casa - dijo el.

\- Vamos a divertirnos - le dije.

Nos subimos a todos los juegos que había en el parque y después fuimos a los juegos de premios. Había un gran oso en uno de esos juegos, el fue muy amable en pagarme los tiros, pero no había acertado en ninguno. Cuando fue su turno el acertó en los tres globos ganándose el oso grande.

\- Aquí tienes bonita - el dijo.

\- Tu te lo ganaste - le dije con una sonrisa.

\- Pero quiero regalártelo a vos, pequeña - el dijo, mientras lo llevaba porque un poco mas grande que yo.

Después de eso, fuimos a tomar un helado, Damon pago todo como buen caballero.

\- Deberías haberme permitido pagar algo - le dije molesta.

\- Eres una amiga y no voy a permitir que pagues -el me dijo.

Cuando dijo empezó a sonreír, yo la mire sorprendida y levante la ceja.

\- ¿ Tengo algo en la cara ?- le pregunte.

\- Tienes helado - el dijo

Inmediatamente me toque la nariz, pero no había nada y entonces me puso su helado en mi nariz. Yo lo mire y el sonrió, yo hice lo mismo y empezamos a jugar con nuestros helados, hasta que teníamos la cara llena de helado, tuvimos que pedir a donde compramos helado servilletas pero estábamos pegajosos. Lamentablemente la tarde se estaba acabando y sabia que tenia que volver a casa antes que mis padres se preocupen.

El viaje fue un poco incomodo porque el oso era grande, pero pudimos viajar, cuando llegamos a mi casa, ambos bajamos y el me acompaño a la puerta de mi casa, ambos hablamos unos minutos, hasta que mi madre se le ocurrió abrir la puerta.

\- Suky - así me decía ella - ¿ porque no entran ? -

\- Mama - le dije avergonzada.

\- Nos vemos en la escuela, Suky - dijo el y me guiño el ojo.

Después de que se fue, mi madre levanto la ceja con una sonrisa picara.

\- Solo es un amigo mama- le dije.

Cuando entre en mi casa, subí a mi habitación y fui a darme una ducha para sacarme lo pegajoso, aunque no había ido con mi mejor amigo, me había divertido mucho con Damon.

* * *

¿ Que les parece ? Damon y Su tuvieron un acercamiento, Alexy perdonara a Marco?


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Amour Sucre no son míos.

Hola Chicas He regresado!, como siempre me gustaría saber su opinión.

* * *

Su PV:

Al día siguiente me desperté, aunque era domingo estaba aburrido y quería ir a dar una vuelta, como mis padres aun dormía, les deje una nota y me fui a correr al parque cerca de mi casa, cuando llegue allí, hice pre calentamiento para que después no me duelan los músculos.

\- Suky - escuche que alguien dijo.

Inmediatamente deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi que se trata de Damon.

-¿ Que haces aquí ?- le pregunte sorprendida.

\- Salgo a correr siempre que no hay clases o es finde semana - el me dijo sonriendo.

Aproveche ese momento para observar bien a Damon y era muy sexy, tenia músculos y en su brazo derecho tenia un tatuaje, yo me puse colorada cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba observando.

\- Me lo hice cuando tenia 15 años - el me dijo con una sonrisa - es una frase en latín que dice Amor Vincit Omnia y significa el amor vence todo -

-¿ Tu crees eso ?- le pregunte.

\- Si, creo eso - el me dijo - también creo que cuando conoces esa persona y el amor es correspondido no hay nada que pueda separar esos corazones unidos -

Cuando dijo eso, el toco mi cachete y después me guiño el ojo, inmediatamente sentí que mis mejillas se calentaron.

-¿Q... quieres correr conmigo ?- le pregunte nerviosa.

\- Claro - el me dijo - seria un placer correr con una hermosa chica -

Damon Pv:

Me encanta saber que al igual que yo a ella le gusta correr, mientras corríamos hablábamos de cosas en común, cuando estábamos cansados de correr nos acostamos un rato en el pasto.

-¿ Tienes tatuajes ?- le pregunte.

\- Si - ella me dijo - me lo hice con Rosa en las vacaciones, mis padres tuvieron un gran disgusto cuando descubrieron eso y me castigaron por 3 meses pero valió la pena -

Ella se saco la pulsera que tenia y me mostró que tenia un signo de infinito con la palabra " friends and sisters ", yo sonreí cuando vi su tatuaje. Cuando ya estábamos bien, acompañe a Sucrette a su casa y después espere que ella entre a su casa. En el camino intercambiamos teléfonos celulares y eso me hacia feliz ojala pudiera enamorarla.

Su Pv:

Después que entre a mi casa, me di una ducha y después fui a desayunar con mis padres, le mande un mensaje a Rosa para que venga a mi casa y pudiéramos hablar. Cuando había terminado de desayunar, fui a mi habitación a preparar unas cosas, decidí ver una película hasta que venga mi amiga, me imagino que va a venir pronto porque tenia que hablar algo con ella. Cuando ella llego, paso directamente a mi habitación, cuando estaba en mi habitación ella cerro la puerta con llave y me apago la tele.

\- Rosa - le regañe - estaba viendo eso -

\- Has visto esa película muchas veces sabe lo que va a pasar - ella me dijo.

\- En eso tienes razón -le dije.

\- Ahora cuéntame - ella me exigió.

Ella se sentó en mi cama y empezamos hablar de lo que había pasado el día de ayer y lo que había pasado el día de hoy.

-¿ Te estas enamorando de Damon ?- ella me pregunto.

\- No lo se - le dije - me gustaría poder olvidarme de mi amor no correspondido -

\- ¿ Algún día me vas a decir quien es ?- Rosa me pregunto.

\- Algún día - le dije y empezamos hablar de otra cosa.


End file.
